Daughter of Who?
by Touchmyotaku
Summary: Myra, an old friend of Percy's from Manhattan, is a demigod, and claimed by a god who she shouldn't be claimed by. "I know my father Percy!" What will happen in the near future? Placed after Heros of Olympus, right before The Lost Hero. I hope you guys like it, this took me forever to decided to put it on here or not.


Here we are again. I've been reading the Percy Jackson series again, and I decided.

Why not.

Why not make my own character. Pfft.

I don't own the Percy Jackson Series, nor the Heros of Olympus.

Enjoy!

* * *

There's so many questions in the world that remain unanswered. One of them, for me, is..

Who is my mother?

I lived in Manchester, Iowa until I was old enough, old enough being 15, to run away. I never got along with anyone. Everywhere I went, people got hurt. I couldn't do anything about it, heck, I didn't even _do_ anything to anyone to have them get hurt. So that's why I ran off.

My name's Myra Griffin, 16 and turning 17 in a couple weeks . My father left me when I was just 7, leaving me in an orphanage. He was a drunk, and I guess I could say that I was kind of glad that he got rid of me. There, they found out about my ADHD and dyslexia. Of course. I thought I had problems, until I was diagnosed with that crap. No one there liked me. I mean, I never did anything wrong to them, they just hurt me and they got hurt on their own.

But here I am now. Short brown hair. Glacier blue eyes. Probably a little underweight, but still working, I guess. Living in Manhattan. I used to go to school there, but I dropped out when my friend suddenly went missing, and after what happened in the gym. I was there, and it was kind of disturbing to me. So I decided that school wasn't for me.

There's people there, well, mostly people. I don't know how to explain the place, but it kind of seems like a home away from home. I always question myself if this place is actually real. It seems so realistic in my dreams, so vivid, that I often have to shake the vision from my mind before I get too lost in thought.

"Myra Griffin?" I looked up from the magazine that I was reading. It was a nice day, so I decided that hanging out in the park was a good idea. Obviously not, if a police officer was asking who I was.

"Is something wrong, officer?" I put my thumb on the page I was reading, something about the mess that happened in New York.

Her aviators that she was wearing had my reflection in them. "No, nothing is wrong. I just need you to come in to answer some questions. Something's happened that your name came up on."

"I guess, if it's necessary." I hesitated before anything else. Police? Looking for me? Something's off about this chick.

"This way, please." She motioned to the entrance of the park. I did as she said, not wanting to get into trouble, any more if I was in any right now. Okay, this is weird, what is wrong with her. I though for a second that his arm was deformed, then it was a normal arm again.

The first thing that I noticed was my hand, it won't stop shaking. My brain is working in some weird way, a scenario in my head is making me think of fighting. Why am I thinking about this in this situation.

As soon as we went somewhere out of sight, for some odd reason, she turned back to face me.

"Um, why are we here? Aren't we going to a police station for questioning?" My hand by now was twitching so bad, I had to put it in my pocket.

"No, right here is fine, dear!" Suddenly, her whole body changed, transforming into something with the body of a snake. I stepped back, scared. "Time to die!"

I started running. I don't know where, anywhere was better than this. As I running, someone grabbed my hand.

"This way! C'mon!" I didn't know who they were, but as long as they were leading me out of this, then I was okay with following them.

"Where are we going?!" I yelled back at them. The more I looked at them, the more I noticed the little things about him. The way he ran was weird, his hat that he was wearing was coming off, revealing his short curly hair. We were in an alley that we were running in opened up into the road, where a van was sitting. Strawberries decorated the the van, making my mouth water the slightest bit. The doors instantly opened, with the curly-haired boy pushing me inside.

"Did you find her?"

"She's in the van, isn't she? Now hurry up! A _gorgon__'s_ on our tail!" The van lurched forward, driving into the traffic.

I grabbed onto the seat while the flung the van into the storm of cars. "Wait, where are we going? Can someone tell me what's going on?"

Someone put their hand on my shoulder, scaring me a bit. Looking back, I saw that this boy had short brown hair and sea green eyes. "We'll tell you when we get there."

After the drive to wherever we were going, which was surprisingly quick, the weird people let me out of the van. "Okay, can someone _please_ tell me why I was abducted by you people and being chased by that, that monster?!" To be honest, I was really freaking out. If I didn't mention it, anxiety from my father was just found last year.

"Calm down, jeez! This is Camp Half-Blood, a camp for demigods."

I paused, looking at the choppy haired kid. He looked so dang familiar. "Dude, what's your name? I feel like I've met you before."

"Percy, do I know you?" He looked at me with questioning eyes.

I mentally slapped myself. "I totally forgot about you! Jeez, It's me, Myra Griffin, we were in a few classes together a couple years ago, best friends, before the whole gym disaster."

His eyes squinted as he tried to remember something, then transitioning to wide with a memory. "I totally forgot! How've you been?"

"Okay, I guess. Could be better. My afternoon could have went a little bit better than it did, but yeah. At least it's more interesting. So, what is this place?"

"Well, this is Camp Half-Blood, like Grover told you," he motioned over to the boy who was supposedly Grover. "but anyways, this is a place for children who have a godly parent. Greek god, to be specific." By now, we were walking down the grass into the camp, past the strawberry fields.

I let that sink in. "So, what's with the strawberry fields? And what do you mean 'godly parent?'"

"The strawberries are a cover-up so then regular mortals don't come wandering here and finding us through the Mist, which is what keeps them from seeing the monsters that we fight and that are up to cause mayhem."

"And you said something about godly parents. Who's yours?"

"Poseidon. Okay, these are the cabins. All of the 12 Olympians' cabins are here for their children, along with other gods and goddesses. The only goddess that doesn't have children living in here is-"

"Is Artemis. She swore off men and marriage, right? And then Hera doesn't have children with anyone except Zeus?"

He looked over at me. "Yeah. Did you study Greek Mythology or something?"

"I did. Who do you think my parent is?"

"Can't be sure. If they haven't claimed you by now, we can't be sure who it is. How old are you again?"

We sat down on a bench that was nearby. "17 in a couple weeks, actually." Even though we were best friends, I never did tell him what all happened in Manchester. I just told him that I didn't know my parents and I was raised in the orphanage until I ran away.

A horn sounded in the distance. "Hey, come on. You can meet some of my friends. It's time for dinner anyways." We got up and hiked to the dining hall, which was already packed with people.

"Hey Percy! Is this the new demigod?" A girl with blonde hair and grey eyes ran up to him and hugged.

"Yeah, this is my old friend, Myra Griffin. Myra, this is Annabeth. Her mother is Athena. I'm pretty sure that you've met Grover, which is good because Gods know where he is now. The Stoll brothers, Connor and Travis, are sons of Hermes, there's Clarisse from Ares, who you don't want to mess with, and a lot of other people, which you'll probably meet at the campfire. But anyways, here we are. Since we don't know who your parent is, you'll have to sit with the Hermes table."

After dinner, a campfire was lit and other campers sang campfire songs I haven't even heard of. The crowd of kids were shushed by the centaur that Percy said was Chiron.

"Everyone, we have a new a new camper here with us. Myra, can you stand up?"

I stood up, even with my anxiety telling me not to. Barely managing a hi, I looked at Chiron.

"Who's her parent?" Someone yelled in the crowd.

"That is undecided at the moment. She should've been claimed by now, but with her not being here, maybe that's why we don't know who it is." Mumbles of campers cut through the night, then shushed again.

"So that means she'll stay in the Hermes cabin, right?" One of the Stoll brothers stood up. I guess that they were co-counselors, since the last counselor died. No one told me who he was, but I felt like it was a bad subject.

"Yes, she will-" Before Chiron could even finish his sentence, everyone was gasping, looking straight at me. _Crap crap crap crap crap crap. _I looked behind me, seeing a trident that was aqua, the sign of Poseidon.

"But that can't be! I _know_ who my father is! My mother should be the one!" I looked at Chiron, confused and kind of lied to.

When the light faded, everyone was silent and looking at me. I looked at Percy, scared more than anything. "Percy, I _know_ my father, he left me in an orphanage I remember it as clear as day this is a mistake, it has to be!"_  
_

"Myra, that was the sign of Poseidon! Either that or he's claiming you because you're tied to him somehow. Or maybe no one _will_ claim you."

Annabeth slapped his arm. "Be nice, seaweed brain."

I sighed. "Great. So I share a cabin with _you_?"

* * *

That's it, that's all I got

R&R!


End file.
